The Hardest Part
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Todos somo diferentes, así que él usó la forma que se le hacía más natural para poder avanzar. Porque tener un corazón roto y tener que superarlo, no es fácil. "The Chicago Reporter editor: E.Anthony.C."


Esta historia no tiene continuación. No vale la pena escribir una segunda parte porque no hay forma de que moldee la historia darle un final feliz. No lo tiene.

Es una historia melancólica y verdadera. Siento que me estoy volviendo muy amargada. ¿Y saben lo más triste de todo? La vida es así.

* * *

**La historia a continuación ha sido revisada, pero como todos sabemos, uno es simplemente humano y a veces hay cosas que se nos pasan. Pido disculpas de ante mano por cualquier error ortográfico que pueda haber.**

* * *

**En esta historia no hay intento de plagio, robo o copia de una autoría diferente. Como tampoco infracción de derechos de autor. La trama es original de Littlest Girl, y aunque los personajes no son de su invención **_(Ellos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer)_**, han sido utilizados con el único y sólo fin de entretención literaria.**

* * *

"**The Hardest Part****"**

_**«**__The Chicago Reporter, 15 de Noviembre del 2012. _

_**Sección: Nota del Editor.**_

_***La siguiente declaración no representa de ninguna forma el pensamiento o sentimientos del periódico "The Chicago Reporter", quién no se hace responsable de lo siguiente publicado. La nota a continuación, es una única excepción, que no esperamos se repita.***_

_**Si desea ponerse en contacto con el editor, hágalo a .C(arroba)chicagoreporter(punto)com**_

**La parte más difícil.**

Mi mejor amiga dice que sentir dolor, experimentarlo y llorar por él es algo así como sanador. De acuerdo con mi hermano mayor, dejarse gobernar por el dolor es de maricas. Por supuesto se tragó sus palabras cuando su novia ― ahora prometida—, de forma bastante convincente se negó a su propuesta de matrimonio.

Mi primo me pidió amablemente que me mantuviera en soledad si iba a sentir aquello. Es que él es muy sensible a las otras personas.

Mi cuñada, por otra parte, simplemente se sentó a mi lado mientras derramaba lágrimas secas. Apoyo moral lo llamó ella y nunca volvió a referirse al tema. Yo le agradecí en silencio.

Luego de un tiempo, por supuesto, tuve que marcharme de casa porque comprendí que no podía seguir arrastrando a mi familia a este extraño estado catatónico que me atacaba. Estaba haciendo sus vidas miserables y no era justo. Ellos no tenían culpa alguna de que la mujer que amaba me dejase.

Larga historia corta, nos dejamos de querer. Ella me dejó de querer. O eso es lo que me digo para lograr entender todo este asunto.

Esta es la cosa con el amor, ¿saben? Uno no puede asegurar cuánto tiempo amará a una persona porque no sabe qué clase de jugarretas tiene el destino preparado y si nos va a presentar a alguien más en el camino. Hay gente que tiene la suerte de encontrar el amor verdadero al primer intento. Hay otro que lo encuentran, pero se conocen a destiempo y simplemente se tienen que dejar ir. Yo asumo que eso es lo que nos ocurrió, porque no ha pasado un día en que no piense en ella. Y, maldición, cómo he deseado dejar de hacerlo.

He pasado las etapas que cualquier persona luego de una ruptura experimentaría. ¿Entonces por qué el dolor simplemente no se va? Quiero decir, tengo que volver a ser yo, poner mi cabeza en alto y componerme. Es como si estuviese fuera de mi mismo, viendo todo desde afuera. Siento que he perdido completamente la cabeza. Desearía saber qué hacer para arreglarlo, pero no soy tan listo.

Papá dijo que confiaba en mí, me aseguró que estaba de mi lado sin importar qué.

Mi madre se acercó a mi el otro día y dijo que todos tenemos diferentes formas de hacer duelo ante una perdida, pero que al final todos debíamos simplemente recoger los trozos y continuar.

Así que lo he decidido, y puesto que es mi profesión, hacerlo de esta forma.

Escribiendo. Es lo que mejor se me da, lo único que sé hacer. Y sí, probablemente todo Chicago esté leyendo esto ahora, ¿pero qué más da?

«_ A la bella señorita que rompió mi corazón:_

_Esto no es una carta de disculpas. Tampoco alguna forma retorcida de introducirme en tu mente para volver conmigo por lástima. Mucho menos un ruego desesperado._

_Es simplemente la constatación que me hacía falta para voltear la página._

_Fue extraño verme sin ti aquella primera mañana, ¿sabes?_

_Me sentía en una mala y barata versión de la dimensión desconocida. Una parte de mí sabía que no estabas, que no lo estarías más. Pero otra parte, la más inconsciente, aún creía que estabas desayunando para irte a trabajar, bañándote para poder partir, comiendo concentradamente uno de tus libros. Alguno de esos que antes formaban torres en el piso de la habitación y que ahora no vería otra vez._

_Los chicos ― ya sabes cómo son ―, juraron que estaba mejor sin ti mientras me llevaban donde siempre un par de semanas después. Me aseguraron que algunos tragos me ayudarían a olvidarte ― les sonreí aunque sabía que jamás lo conseguirían_ ― _y, gradualmente me sentiría mejor. Más tarde esa noche salimos todos arrastrando los pies, cantando ― te imaginarás a mandato de quién ― canciones de desamor. Creo que ellos te extrañan también. _

_Lo sé porque lo dijeron. Y no ayudó en nada, porque me entraron ganas de tirarme del puente._

_Sin embargo debo agradecerles porque, y esto no me hace sentir de ninguna forma orgulloso, ellos estuvieron ahí tratando de calmarme mientras gritaba tu nombre por toda la ciudad, jurando, convencido, que si hablábamos una vez lograría convencerte que volviéramos, que si me vieras cuán herido estaba, me tomarías de vuelta. Ya sabes cómo funciona la extraña lógica de un borracho._

_Por supuesto está demás afirmar que lo único que conseguí fue una resaca que duró de domingo a miércoles. _

_Pero es que es difícil encontrarle el sentido a las cosas mientras no estás aquí, porque me dí cuenta que mi vida giraba en torno a ti. ¿Será por eso que es más difícil? ¿Qué se supone que haga, si la mejor parte de mí siempre fuiste tú? _

_Es horrible tener tanto tiempo para pensar porque, me dí cuenta que mientras uno gana años, se aprenden un montón de cosas que no tomé en cuenta. Por ejemplo, a no depender demasiado de alguien, porque una vez lo pierdes, puedes ser realmente herido. No es el miedo de amar a alguien lo que nos asusta. Es el terror, el pánico de perder a esa persona. ¿Quizá debí ser más precavido? Pero es que sonaba ridículo, ¿poner la bandita antes de la herida? Eso no es amar a alguien. Cuando uno ama se entrega por completo. Se expone al cien por ciento, porque de otra forma no se pueden experimentar las maravillosas cosas que yo viví._

_Adáptate o muere, dice la gente. Pero sin importar cuántas veces lo oímos, la lección no se vuelve más fácil. Resolví que, el problema, es que somos humanos. Queremos más que simplemente sobrevivir. Queremos amor. Queremos éxito. Queremos lo mejor que podamos conseguir. Así que peleamos contra todo para conseguir esas cosas, porque cualquier otra cosa sería como estar muerto. Y comienzo a sospechar que así es como estoy yo._

_Por lo que no me queda más que decir que te amé más que a nada durante el grandioso tiempo en que estuvimos juntos. Lo que no significa que no merezca seguir adelante. No he podido concentrarme en otra cosa en meses y me he obligado a sacarlo de mi sistema. Porque puede que no tuviera el toque más dulce, quizá no luciera como mucho y mis bordes fuesen bastante ásperos, probablemente no dije las palabras más cariñosas, y seguramente no valí demasiado la pena. Pero era tuyo. Y mientras lo fui, fui feliz. _

_El asunto es que ya no lo soy, no te pertenezco, y tengo que imponerme avanzar de alguna forma. _

_Nunca saldrás de mi memoria, cariño, ¿pero es demasiado pedir sentirme bien otra vez? Y no, no digo que será fácil, porque hasta hoy no lo ha sido. Sin embargo quería que supieras lo mucho que significas para mí. Y que te amo, más que nada._

_Pero espero pronto poder dejarte atrás. Porque lo necesito. Desesperadamente._

_Espero haberte hecho feliz._

_Siempre tuyo._

_E.A.C._**»**


End file.
